What Do We Do With Danya?
by TheAuthorx
Summary: Maura Isle wants to more than just keep an eye on the brilliant teenager, Danya and she wants her best friend, Jane Rizzoli's help. Please read and review. Pure friendship although lots of it! s03e13 spoiler :)
1. 2:36AM

Not Mine.

"Rizzoli."

"I've had a thought Jane."

"Maura! Do you know what time it is?"

"Approximately 2:36am."

"Right, so that approximately 5 hours too early to call me."

"But I've had a thought."

"Is that you want to die because I've been a homicide detective long enough to probably get away with it."

"Do you really think so? I was just thinking last night that we could be a really good serial killer tam and it woul-"

"No, not really Maura! Now please get on with your thought so I can get on with the sleeping."

"Oh right, of course! I think we should adopt Danya!"

"…"

"Jane, are you there?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I really thought we'd lost our connection as you hadn't answ-"

"No, Maura. N-O. No."

"What! Why not?"

"We are not adopting a girl off the streets and what do you mean by 'we'? We are not Oprah and Gayle."

"I don't understand that reference."

"Oprah, Gayle, best friends that are allegedly LLBFFL's."

"But we're not sleeping together or even lesbians –although if I was a lesbian you'd be my firs-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Maura! How do we raise a teenager _toget_her when we're not _together_?"

"Look I just thought-"

"I don't reckon there was a whole lot of thinking going on-"

"Would you please not interrupt me Jane? I just thought that I couldn't raise her by myself and nor could you but together we'd create the ultimate super team! We could be Aunty Jane and Aunt Maura, working together to give Danya the second chance she so rightly deserves."

"_Rightly deserves?_ She stole 100 bucks from Ma's wallet."

"For a textbook and she promised to pay her back."

"It still doesn't solve the fact that we can't raise a kid in two houses. You have to take her as I don't even have a spare bed."

"I'd like to point out even your couch is better than the street but that's not my main point."

"Well please, oh wise one tell us your point, as it's almost 3am!"

"You could move in with me?"

"Again Gayle, I am not gay."

"Pleeeeasssee Jaannneee, pleeeaaassseee."

"You really want this?"

"I really, really want this."

"And your 100 billion per cent sure that you can't do this alone?"

"There's no such thing as a hundred billio-"

"Maura!"

"I'm 100 billion per cent sure that I can't do this alone."

"If I say yes, will you tell me straight off the bat what killed the victim?"

"You want me to lie?"

"No, I want you to state the obvious."

"H-hypothetically, based on the crime scene and body, I will determine whether it is possible to hypothesis how the person was murdered."

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

"Interpret that however you may. Yes or no to Danya"

"I'll think about it and I'll let you know, okay?"

"Soon? Will you let me now soon?"

"Yes Mau, I'll tell you soon. Goodnight"

"Night Jane."

It was just ten minutes later that Dr. Maura Isle heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table next to her. She leaned over and pressed to read message button, ignoring the blinding light of the cell phone, only to see her favourite word from her favourite detective.

_**Jane Rizzoli:**__ Fine, yes we'll do it… but I better get that murder weapon._

So, I hope you liked that!:) Please review/favourite/follow so I can know if people are actually reading it and actually wanting this story to continue :) Love you all xx


	2. I'm Not No Ryan Atwood

Not Mine. I'm staying with what the show says which means they will not be lovers but just friends/sisters. Plus I don't think I could write them romantically very convincingly as I just don't feel that between them.

Chapter 2: I Aren't No Ryan Atwood!

"I'm just so excited Jane!" Maura exclaimed as she followed her best friend, colleague and now future housemate around the BPD headquarters. Jane had been ignoring her for a solid half hour but it was getting harder and harder to manage. "I mean, I do a lot of charity, but there's a difference between just donating money to a faceless cause and actually taking in a homeless teenager. You know what I mean Jane?"

"What? Oh yeah Maur, totally." More like totally wasn't listening.

"I just think it will be a really rewarding experience and… and you're not listening to me, are you Jane?" Maura asked exasperated at her best friend.

"Not really Maura, sorry."

"Can you please explain to me Jane Clementine Rizzoli, what is more important than our new ward?"

"You seriously did not just call me Clementine."

"You seriously did not spend the last half hour ignoring me when I am trying to discuss a possible life altering decision we made."

"Yeah a life altering decision you coerced me into at 2:30 in the morning."

"You aren't changing your mind are you?"

"No, I'm not but-"

"But what?"

"But we don't know if she will even want to live with us Maura. I mean after all she is emancipated," Jane pointed out. After much deliberation last night and a long shower this morning Jane realised that she also would love to take Danya in to her home but she also needs to protect her best friend and if that means preparing Maura for the rejection of a 15 year old then that's what Jane needs to do.

"So?" Maura questions not yet catching on to what Jane is trying to say.

"_So Maura_ she has obviously had a hard time with her parents and she may not be in search for new ones."

"I had a hard time with my family yet I have pretty much adopted yours as my own."

"You're also 36 and hopefully much more mature," Jane argued until she saw the slight fall in Maura's face. Unnoticeable to anyone but a best friend. "Look, I'm just saying that I want you to be prepared. As much as we want to help her she may not want to accept our help."

"I know, I know," Maura admitted, "I just really want to help her. She reminds me of us. My IQ points and your street smart attitude. She is the best of us and I really think she could go places."

"And she will Mau, I promise you. I told you yesterday that I would watch out for her. Hopefully she will let us do that by living with us but if not then we can still watch over her and make sure that she goes in the right direction."

"Okay, okay, you're right Jane," Maura conceded, "I promise to not get my hopes up."

"No, I don't want you to do that- look she is coming in after lunch to go over some mentor program crap. Come to my office at 2pm and we can discuss it with her then," Jane offered.

"Oh yay! I'm so excited!" Maura squealed but then once seeing her best friends face quickly retracted it and escaped to the safe confines of her morgue.

BREAK! LINE BREAK!

For Maura Isles the day passed with a speed that could only rival Bass, her tortoise and by the time 2pm arrived she was redoing her hair for the fifth time and practically jumping out of her seat to go find Jane and Danya. Maura had done much thinking over the day (after all when you're as OCD and anal as an Isles then there is never a huge backlog of paperwork) and she now completely understood where Jane was coming from when she told Maura not to get her hopes up- not that she agreed with her. Maura Isle may seem sweet and innocent but when she want something badly enough (boarding school, A+'s, University, Chief ME) then Maura Isles gets it. And she wants Danya.

"So sign here and you shall be Dr. Isles' first mentee," Jane said handing a sheet of paper and a pen to Danya.

"Hello Jane, hello Danya. How have you been?" Maura asked in her warmest voice.

"You mean how have I been in the last 16 hours since you last saw me? Very well." Oh yes, Danya certainly has Jane's sense of humour.

"That's super," Jane replied in the same sarcastic tone that Danya had just answered with, "Look, me and Maura here-"

"Maura and I," corrected the 36 year old ME.

"Sorry, _Maura and I _have a proposition of sorts for you."

"Should I be nervous?" Danya asked motioning towards a heavily breathing Maura Isles.

"Would you knock that off Maura? You're freaking the girl out." And with that Maura stopped and turned towards her (hopefully) new charge.

"We want you to move in with us so we can take care of you and make sure you receive every opportunity that we did and then some."

"Way to slowly lead into it Little Miss Subtle."

"You are aware of the fact that no such Little Miss actually exists right. There is however a Little Miss Brainy who I always felt a certain kinship with as she always has… a fact or… or something to shar- Is there something wrong?" Maura asked after noticing the death rays being sent her way by her best friend.

"No, I just thought that right now we concentrate on the teenager whom we just asked to change her life rather than what fictional children cartoon character we identify with."

"Gotcha," Maura said before turning back to the stunned 15 year old. "So, want to move in with us?"

"And be what? Your own personal Ryan Atwood! No thankyou I prefer the term reject than pity project."

"I don't understand that reference," Maura admitted.

"Television show Maura, teenage television show. Danya, sweetheart, you can't honestly think we see you as some pity project?" Jane asked the young girl.

"Of course you do- everyone does. Why do you think I don't tell people I'm emancipated and that I live in a teen shelter? People automatically go from thinking I'm a massive sarcastic bitch to wanting to buy me lunch so that they can feel better about themselves. Like I said; pity project."

"You aren't a pity project to us Danya," Maura assured. "You are a bright and gifted young girl that just needs a little bit of help so that you can reach your full potential and realise your dream of being where I am."

"That certainly sounds like a pity project," Danya pointed out.

"No, it is not!" Jane argued, "We aren't like the other people you mentioned who are helping just to make themselves feel better. Trust me I have no conscience and Maura donates to so many different charities it's a wonder there are any left. We are not doing this for ourselves but because we want better for you."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. My parents, my foster parents- they all just want what's best for me." Time for Maura to really step it up if she wants Danya coming home with her.

"Okay Danya, listen up. Both Jane and I are involved in keeping the law so obviously we are not lie many foster parents who are breaking it and second of all does it really matter why we are doing this? We are offering up a house and a family and the ability to pay for textbooks and eventually college. Does it really matter the motive so long as you are benefiting?" Maura pointed out.

"I suppose not…" Danya admitted still unsure. A mixture of her past parental disappointments and her stubbornness causing her to be unable to fully accept their generosity.

"Please Danya?" Asked a desperate Jane.

"If I say yes do I get to see a complete autopsy?" Danya asked her stubbornness wavering.

"You come home with us tonight and you can participate in a complete autopsy," offered Maura.

"Then I guess you have your answer."

END OF CHAPTER

**So what did you all think? I tried to make it seem a little realistic and not just be an instant agreement as Danya would have had reservations and probably still does. Anyway review/follow/favourite and I will love you forever! Thank you for all the lovely comments and constructive criticism. I do love constructive criticism- I don't like abuse (I feel I have received that with some stories I have written) but I love criticism so I can grow as a writer! Love you all!**

**p.s I may not be able to update for up to a week as I am going away but I promise to have an update or two by the time I get back!:) xxx**


End file.
